A Cold Night
by TheSilverMirror
Summary: A cabin, one futon, and a cold night. NejixTenten. This isn't just a oneshot anymore. It's turned into a series of oneshots. But they all have the key theme of a cold night. But the ending is always warm and fluffy.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Neji, or Tenten. They are characters in the anime/manga series Naruto written by Kishimoto-sama. Please review my humble attempt at writting if you can. Otherwise, I guess I'm just doing this because I can.

* * *

**A Cold Night**

-

There are certain things that are bound to happen when a team consists of one female and three males.

The chance of such a situation increases when this dynamic is often split up into

two subgroups wherein one contains a guy and a girl.

Thus we have the following scenario:

one small room of a cabin, one futon, and two team mates of the opposite sex.

-

Normally this wouldn't be a problem, as neither one of these two are usually ones to be unprepared in such a situation.

Either Tenten or Neji would have brought an extra futon just in case.

Or, one would have slept in the corner while the other took the futon.

Unfortuately, the extra futon was lost in the battle that had taken place prior to this.

And it was a very cold night.

-

Their mission was to seek out a group of bandits, and find the location of their secret hideout.

Somehow though, their purpose was known by the bandits beforehand

and they had already prepared an ambush.

The battle was fierce as there were many bandits,

but neither he nor she would be what anybody could consider "weak" shinobi.

The only difficulty they had, and it was slight, was with the bandit leader.

He was taken out last, with some brilliant show of team work between the two.

Just before the bandit leader died however, he sent a kunai sailing unexpectedly at Tenten.

She managed to duck just enough so that it did not cut her,

but the strap attached to her back was cut clean through and as such

it fell off into the deep ravine behind her.

-

The location of the bandit hideout was a long way from Konoha. However,

they didn't expect it to take more than a day to reach the Hidden Village,

because both were usually able to maintain a decent speed while traveling.

Neither of them expected a freak storm that not even Neji's Byakugan could see coming.

-

On the way back, they spotted a small cabin

which would suffice to serve as a refuge from the storm that was fiercely picking up.

Both were soaked, sported cuts and bruises, and dead tired.

And oh yes, it was a_ very _cold night.

-

They stared at the single futon in the middle of the room, both wondering what to do.

-

'Ai, ai, wait a minute. This is Hyuuga Neji here. It's cold, we're both tired, and slightly soaked.

Besides, it's not like _he'll _ever be interested in me in _that _manner. So why not?'

-

And thus it was Tenten who suggested that they shared the futon.

After applying a bit of light first aid here and there, taking off all garments that were too throughly soaked,

and some 'just in case' traps set courtesy of Tenten, they both settled down for the night.

-

It was only when Neji first felt his female team mate snuggle up against him unconsciously on that not-nearly-big-enough futon,

that he realized something he had not considered prior to agreeing to this.

He _was _male And on top of that he was a teenager.

-

Hyuuga Neji was one who prided himself on his own self-control, and calm facade in the face of all life had to throw at him.

He did not give in to any reaction he might have otherwise had

when he felt a hand casually brush against his bare back.

He also did not react when her face tilted downwards and the corner of her lips touched his right shoulder lightly.

His only reaction to the slow in-take and out-taking breaths he could feel up and down his spine

was the faint blush hidden by the darkness of the night,

and the slightly quicker pace at which his heart was beating.

But only he himself knew that.

-

Just because he doesn't react, doesn't mean he doesn't feel.

For one white-eyed prodigy,

it was a very, very long night.

-

* * *

# 

Yeah...very short, but something that I could easily imagine happening. My first attempt at a TentenxNeji fic.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Sometimes I wonder if I even own my own soul... Kishi-sama! And blah blah blah.

* * *

**Author's Note**

I wrote this chapter because several people who reviewed requested another one. And well... I do love writting about awkward moments.**  
**

* * *

- 

-

Little awkward moments like that really do tend to happen on a team.

Up till the point of their mission to the Sand Village

to help save the Kazekage, Gaara-sama,

Tenten had been on 22 D rank missions, and 12 C rank missions

with both Lee, Neji and Gai.

-

She's been in plenty of awkward situations with all three guys on her team.

-

There was this time, when Lee accidentally saw her naked

in the shower room of the hotel the entire team was sharing for the night.

He hadn't had any idea she was in there, so he opened the door.

Of course, she screamed, threw a soap bar at him

which quite accurately smacked him right in the center of his face.

-

After getting showered and dressed,

she remembers coming back out and whacking him over the head.

Well he blushed, and eventually they'd both wound up laughing over it.

Both of them knew that he would always remain loyal to Sakura.

Even if Sakura never loved him back,

Lee's not the kind of person who would ever give up on something

... or on someone.

-

Strangely enough, this was how the frequent pep-talks began between the two.

But only when it came to the topic of Sakura and his pursuit of her.

Quite often, Tenten found herslef stuck with the role of supporting Lee's love ambitions,

and at the same time trying to do everthing in her power to prevent him

from getting a broken heart.

It was a hard task indeed.

Thankfully, she had a lot of help in the form of Gai-sensei.

-

Speaking of who... she also has had awkward moments with...

abet thankfully not of _that _kind.

Gai sensei was... well, her sensei.

It still happened, actually it happened far more frequently than she would have liked.

She still remembers the first time, on a particular mission,

the details of which she can't quite remember,

she somehow twisted her ankle and could no longer walk without pain.

After limping for about a mile, she couldn't take it anymore and all of the sudden collapsed.

Whatever worry her team mates had for her,

ended when Gai-sensei decided to carry her all the way back to Konoha on his shoulder.

How embarrasing it was!

-

She knew her glare wasn't quite as potent as Neji's.

Nevertheless she tried to give a 'glare of death' from her odd position

to her two team mates of whom one was in an uproar, and the other was grinning...

Okay, well maybe not quite _grinning_, but...

"Oh wipe that smirk off your face Hyuuga Neji!"

-

And what about Hyuuga Neji?

Somehow... it was always different with him.

You simply don't treat a guy like him the same way you treat people like Lee and Gai...

-

Nevertheless, even with the most apathetic member of the team, there were awkward moments.

Tenten remembers one particular mission they were on.

It was their third D level mission altogether, and their first one outside of Konoha.

They were supposed to be in charge of taking care of security

during a festival performance a particular village was hosting.

The performers were having a practice session prior to the main event.

The main event was the only part they really needed to be responsible for.

Lee and Gai had wanted to go watch them practice,

but they had yet to find a decent inn in which to stay.

-

It was actually Tenten's idea that they should split up.

Lee and Gai would 'check out the situation' prior to the actual mission.

She and Neji would continue trying to find a suitable hotel to stay in for the night.

To this they all agreed.

-

Neither Tenten nor Neji had expected practically every inn and hotel in the village to be full or nearly full.

Finally, they managed to find one hotel with two adjacent bedrooms.

It was then decided that Neji and Gai would sleep in the one room,

and Lee and Tenten would stay in the other.

It was only when night time came that they realized their mistake.

-

Of course, Neji never knew that Gai-sensei snored so loudly.

And Tenten never knew Lee talks about Sakura in his sleep...

saying things she never quite imagined Lee would ever say.

Out of coincidence, or perhaps fate,

the two decided simultaneously to use the balcony connecting the two rooms.

Neji went out to sit there and meditate. Tenten went to look at the stars.

What began as a steady silence, eventually grew into a discussion

about stars, constellations, divination, and fate.

Almost unknowingly, Neji began to find himself talking about things

he never discussed before with anyone else...

simply because he had never had the opportunity.

And Tenten discovered that despite his appearance of complete stoticism,

there was this whole other side of Neji that was almost... spiritual in nature.

Their slow and steady conversation went on through the night...

eventually all they did was stare at the stars together,

under the moonlight spreading over the balcony like a blanket.

It was early autum. The temperature wasn't cold enough yet to be freezing.

But nevertheless the night time had started to become slightly chilly.

As they watched the stars, both eventually fell asleep.

In the night, they must have sought each other unconciously for warmth.

In the morning, Lee and Gai found the two in such an awkward, embarrasing,

and semi-compromising position, that Lee couldn't resist but take a picture.

-

The flash and the sound of the camera was what woke them up.

And as Tenten realized what had happened,

she started chasing Lee through the hotel trying to get the camera back

so that she could destroy the incrimidating, misinterpretable,

and worst of all embarrasing evidence.

She herself didn't believe how Neji's hand could have gotten _there_ of all places while they were asleep.  
It was an accident of course... there was no way Hyuuga Neji would ever be that perverted on purpose.

Thus she used all the energy she would have used shouting 'hentai!!'

into the more productive action of trying to get the silly camera back and the picture that was taken. E

ventually she managed to get her hands on it, and destroy it...

But what she didn't realize was that Lee already had a double.

This then became part of Lee's scrapbook that he privately kept.

You wouldn't believe some of the images he has in there.

-

Even back then, Lee knew that in the future, when all of them were passed their prime,

possibly raising their own children to be ninja...

he'd be able to take out his scrapbook and laugh at the fun moments.

Because in the end, when even dreams fade away,

these memories are the most treasured posessions of a shinobi.

-

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Another chapter huh? Guess this _is _sort of turning into a drabble series. Instead of a one-shot as I originally planned it.

_Heart's Door -_

Thank you so much. Especially for the comment on my mistake in the previous chapters with the sentences. I didn't see it until you pointed it out to me. Shall change it promptly. All and any suggestions are more than welcome.

It does look like I'm continuing. But this one's rather a big spoiler if you haven't read the manga up to post-timeskip. And its not as humorous... but more, philosophical I guess you could call it.

_Siehorse -_

Thanks.

_philosophergirl_

Lol. Yeah... XD I wonder what the poor guy thought... Lolz.

_Matahari_

Yup, that's what I'm planning on doing now... This chapter has less humor, and more... I guess philosophy? It's actually a bit angsty. But just read through it. The rather cute/embarrassing moment of this chapter is at the very end. Hopefully I wrote it in a way that it doesn't feel tacked on. But... guess we'll have to see won't we?

_tomboy901_

Cute review.

_Indian Black Star_

I liked your story too. Kakashi is such a bishi ne?

_Dewwater_

Keeping the characters in-character is one of the hardest things to do. I work at it. So your review makes me very happy.

_Temari411_

Yah, the futon scene. So common-place I had to work super hard on not writting it in such a way that it seems like I copied it from somewhere... Lolz. In other words... read so many blanket scenario fics that it worried me if I accidentally didn't copy my lines from some another author. XP

_Shadow Fox777_

Yup, embarrassing people is also one of my favorite hobbies as a person... like praising people a lot for all the good qualities I see in them, and asking two cute people I see hanging out together if they're 'going out'. XD Real or imaginary people, matchmaking can be very fun. As long as its done in an unobstrusive sort of way.

Is my writting style unique? Yes, this is likely to become a series of one-shots. I'll have to work on keeping the common thread though. With this chapter I stretched it a bit. But it's still there...

_Princess Hinoto_

Team 7? Hmm... Actually you know, Team 7's dynamic is actually a whole lot more complex than Team Gai's... If you haven't seen past the timeskip

It might be a little bit dark at the beginning (or at least, compared to the previous two chapters), but wait till the end.

* * *

- 

Their most recent mission, was one where they had to go to the Sand Village to help save the Kazekage.

It was of the utmost importance. The entirety of both nations' futures depended on the sucess of this mission.

There was no room for failure, but so much chance to fail. This was not against a weak foe, but against one of the strongest organized crime syndicates outside of Orochimaru and the Sound. To truth, even Orochimaru would have no chance against certain members of the Akatsuki. He even said so himself.

But their team was one of the best. It was pure coincidence really that the Kazekage they were trying to save was none other than Gaara of the Sand.

The one who had once tried to kill Lee, only to later on saved his life.

Lee and Gaara had a connection. It was one that was fairly complicated, and involved strange concepts and notions like honor and debt.

But regardless of that, this was a mission, an important one. They'd do best not to fail.

All had seemed hopeless at one point.

Even though Gaara's body was brought back, he was no longer alive.

Then miracles of all miracles happened, Chiyo-sama of the Sand, committed the ultimate sacrifice and gave her life in order to save Gaara's.

It was because of Naruto and Sakura. Somehow, those two had changed her outlook on life in such a way that she was able to do something so dramatic and profound.

Neji wondered, as he watched the scene.

'Is this the ultimate purpose of a shinobi? Is this why we live in the way that we live?'

'We fight battles, not for ourselves, but for those who count on us to be strong. We live not for the sake of our own wants and desires, but for the sake of making better the lives of future generations, and for those who love us despite who we are. And for this reason...'

Strangely, this was not something Neji was unfamiliar with. He too had at one point, realized the same truth that Chiyo-sama had, ironically because of the same person.

He too, had at one point been willing to completely sacrifice his life for the sake of others. Except that fate somehow saved him from the grasp of death. Or rather it was, that at the brink of death he heard voices cry out.

He remembered that time. In the aftermath of one of the most intense battles he had ever fought. Even to date, none of his jounin missions had been nearly as tough, as impossible, as dramatically life-changing, as that battle had been.

With his nearly 360 degree vision, he didn't need to turn his head. But he looked towards his team mates who were standing next to him.

He lived because there were people who needed him to live. If not for them, he might have been content to die. But for their sake, he held on.

It was because of Lee, who not only respected him as a rival, but was also his friend. He knew Lee needed someone he could constantly challenge to a match. Part of Lee's motivation as a ninja was to become stronger, to prove himself in Neji's eyes. What he would never know if Neji died, was that a long time ago he already earned his respect.

He needed to live for the sake of those who trusted him. Gai-sensei, who despite seeming to favor Lee, often times gave Neji the responsibility of team leader whenever he had to go off to do the bit of a mission that only a jounin would be able to handle.

And Tenten... Why was it that it was her tears he saw in his dreams of unconciousness as the medical team tried their hardest to repair the damage that should have killed him in an instant, but somehow did not?

It was Gai-sensei who told him afterwards, that Tenten had cried when she heard that he'd come back from the mission barely alive. He told Neji that he'd found her collapsed and in tears in front of the opperation room at the hospital, and had to send her home against her will. Gai was one prone to exaggeration, but he never really lied... and never about something like this.

He knew he had never been particularly nice to her. He never thanked her for helping him in the month prior to the finals of their first chuunin exams. She offered, he accepted. And then he proceeded to use her as nothing more than a personal kunai launcher. He did nothing to assuage the unwaranted guilt he saw in her eyes after the finals when he lost to Naruto. Rather, he began to ignore her completely and started training by himself. But still she would come, and occasionally offer her help. He'd refuse, she'd smile and sit silently nearby to watch. Many times after he was done, she'd ask him if he didn't want to go eat, or watch a movie, just little things one would normally ask a friend. He would always refuse. After a few times this happened, he yelled at her and told her to leave him alone. Did he see the hurt in her eyes? Of course... but... though the awakening had occured, his heart had yet to melt.

The last time she asked him anything, was when she asked if he wanted to go see Tsunade with her. Once again, he refused.

If he died, his soul would forever be filled with the regret of never having known what any of those offers could have come to be.

There were so many mistakes he'd made when it came to the women in his life. He'd nearly killed Hinata-sama. And still somehow she forgave him.

And why? She had full right to hate him forever for his actions. But she was always too kind. Though he called her weak, he had slowly begun to realize, that like Lee, in so many ways she was stronger than himself.

There are so many people like her... so many of these people he never thought to look up to, so many people he looked down on simply because he was undeservingly labeled genius. What right did he have to gain acknowledgement before they recieved theirs? And this is what he suddenly understood. And this was why he held on.

There was no way he could make it up to them, to any of them. There was no sacrifice great enough to make up for all the pain and sadness he had caused.

He would live to change the fate of himself and the lives of others. He would learn eventually to show people that he cared despite the inadequecy of his ability of expression.

And it was for these reason, he was different than Chiyo-sama.

It was for these reasons, that he lived.

---

The look on Gaara's face as he witnessed the crowds of people, celebrating that he was still alive... was hard to describe.

Neji saw it with his Byakugan. Gaara did not cry. But if it was anyone else, they would have. Gaara's true emotions were best viewable to those who saw his internal systems. As Neji did.

He still had his his byakugan from when he used it to watch Chiyo-sama as she performed her strange ninjutsu. He'd never seen the likes. It wasn't medical ninjutsu precisely...

But he initially thought it was. It looked so incredibly convenient. He stored the process of the chakara flow in his mind, in order so that he could analyze it on his own at a later date.

Then the old man remarked that the jutsu was originally made for puppets, and it was a forbidden technique that only Chiyo-sama really knew. The consequences of using it however, was death of the user. The sacrifice of one life for the sake of another.

With his bloodline, Neji observed, and suddenly realized that the chakara flow had started to become not that of normal chakara one used in battle, but began to turn red... the color of life chakara which supported the human system. Soon, after all the red chakara drained out... the miracle of Gaara's resurrection occured. But Chiyo-sama... was dead.

----

Both team seven, and team Gai, stayed for the ceremony of Chiyo-sama's burial.

Of all of them, Sakura seemed to have been the most affected by her death, if only because she was the one who cried the hardest.

Others showed their own signs of grief.

As the ceremony came to a close. Gaara stood up in front of the casket to give a speech. His words were solem... in a way almost cold. Except that they were words of thanks... and to anyone who knew anything about Gaara, he rarely if ever thanked anybody. He spoke words about Chiyo-sama, things only someone who knew her in life could say. He thanked her, not only for his life, but for all she taught them in her years. It seems she taught quite a decent amount of her knowledge to Kankuro. Gaara thanked her for this on behalf of his brother. He promised that he would protect the village with his life again should it be necessary and for the sake of those who trusted and believed in his abilities. He'd become stronger so that no one would ever have to die for his sake again. The coldness of the way in which he spoke the words, masked the emotions which were boiling inside... these were given away if one were to observe his hands, which were clenched tightly into fists. They were hidden from view by the folds of his sleeves. But once again, Neji was able to see the way Gaara's arms were trembling...

In that moment, Neji respected the Kazekage a great deal.

'He is also one who lives for the sake of protecting those who are important to him.'

Gaara had also once taken for granted, that there were people who loved him despite himself. Too used to living in the darkness, it took one blond-haired 'idiot' to knock into him some sense.

'It's ironic how in this world, people can be so different and yet we're all the same. Even though we live different lives, in the end our dreams and hopes are quite similar. In order for countries to have peace with each other, is this all that we have to realize?'

At the point when the ceremony ended.

Lee and Gai had gone to talk to Gaara. Well, Lee went to actually have a conversation, Gai went along to talk to the Kazekage and recieve their pay, which was his responsibility due to being the leader of their group. Kakashi and the rest of team seven had left as well. But Neji was just standing there... deeply into his thoughts. So deeply into them was he, that he failed to notice when Tenten came up behind him.

He was startled when he felt someone tug on his sleeve. Then he realized that it was only Tenten.

"Neji. Gai-sensei's told me that we're staying for the festival they're having to celebrate the Kazekage's safe return. But they're not having it until three weeks after the funeral.

Temari-sama told Sakura and I that foreigners usually have to stay in this really cheap and run-down hotel in the center of the village, but since we're partially responsible for saving Gaara-sama, we get to stay at any hotel we want... for free! Even the best ones in town!

But unfortunately, since Gai-sensei and Lee are off talking with Kazekage-sama, we're the ones in charge of finding which hotel to stay in again.

Neji... are you alright? You seem a bit out of it."

At her concerned look, Neji smiled.

Tenten blinked, and smiled back. But then placed a hand on one of his cheeks. His forehead was covered by the forehead protector, so that wouldn't work.

"You're not sick are you? I know the temperature here is usually really hot, but it does get awfully cold at night. Are you sure you didn't catch a fever? You're acting really strange."

First he got startled, he never gets startled... then he smiles. Neji rarely smiles... and from experience Tenten knew that Neji always hated funerals. Part of the reason why Tenten stayed behind instead of following Lee and Gai was to make sure he was okay. And now here he was... smiling at her.

She tilted her head. Her hand was still on his cheek. It didn't feel warm...

Suddenly noticing what she was doing.

When one of his hands came up, she was expecting him to brush her hand away in embarrasment. She was very surprised when he didn''t, but instead took her hand gently in his.

"I'm okay... but thank you."

"Neji..."

"Come, lets go find a decent hotel."

Smiling brightly, her eyes shone as she replied, "Hai!"

And she followed him quietly as they both walked down the street together... without realizing... that they were still holding hands.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Is this format better or worse?


End file.
